Whipped
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Levi makes sure Eren has a birthday night he shall never forget.


**AN:** So today, 30th of March, is Eren's birthday. So here is some birthday smut!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Whipped**

* * *

Levi had sharp hearing and he did not miss the little piece of information about Eren's birthday circulating the office. The girls in the office were excited. Some of them just could not accept the fact that Eren was dating someone else. They had their little schemes to lure him to them but Levi was confident enough that Eren would not stray away from him. If Eren did then he would make sure Eren would never even think of doing such a thing again.

This line of thought gave him an idea which caused him to smirk while pretending to read some really important report he was supposed to know like the back of his hand by tomorrow. He laughed out loud as his thoughts wandered to what he could possibly do to his precious boyfriend. And so he ended up putting the report away and stalking his way to Eren's desk.

"Hey," Levi leaned to whisper into his ear and Eren looked up. "I heard you have a birthday coming up."

"Ah, so you heard," Eren said, not sounding as excited as Levi would have thought he'd be. Maybe he could something about that.

"Listen," he said. "Why don't you come to my place when you've had enough of your friends?" Levi knew that Eren's friends had plans for the brown-haired man. Levi had a feeling he knew more of the plans than Eren did. One of the good points of having his office next to the worst gossip hag in the whole building.

Eren gave him a dubious look and that was probably due to the small smile that was on Levi's face. He needed to get it under control.

"I have a little surprise for you," Levi said with a wink. Patting Eren's shoulder he left the young man guessing what he had in store for him.

_Let him guess all he wants_, Levi thought with a smirk spreading over his face once again. Damn, he needed to do something about it.

* * *

Few days later it was Eren's birthday. The young man had received a lot of gifts at work and everyone had wished him happy birthday. Eren was popular among his co-workers and seemed to be embarrassed by all the attention. The girl's were shamelessly flirting with him, flapping their make up filled lips and eye lashes.

Levi watched all this happen from his office which had a glass wall, facing the direction of Eren's work station. He saw Eren direct him a few looks every now and then when the girls got too up and personal with him. Eren's eyes were crying for help but Levi just raised an eyebrow at him and continued to work.

The office quieted down as the day went by and as Levi was leaving, he made a detour over to Eren's desk. Most of Eren's friends knew they were dating but they had the respect of not to say anything if they did not approve. Levi could care less what they thought but if they said anything that would upset Eren then he would care and a lot.

Eren was resting his head against his desk when Levi reached him. "Tired?"

Eren jumped up. "Oh, no no I just felt the weight of utter defeat." He indicated to some papers that he had been working on.

Levi peeked over his shoulder. "Leave those on my desk and I'll take care of them in the morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The way Eren's face brightened was definitely worth it. "But only if..."

Eren's face fell. "If?"

Levi leaned in, his cheek against Eren as he spoke into his ear, "You let me do whatever I wish to you tonight." He heard Eren gulp.

The young man took a moment before he weakly said, "Ok."

"Good. Have fun," Levi told him and left home. He had a few things to do before he would be ready to receive the birthday boy into his home. Eren would spend a few hours with his friends who had thrown him a surprise party. Levi just hoped Eren would not be too drunk.

* * *

Five whole hours later Levi's doorbell rang and he let his boyfriend in who was, surprisingly, not drunk at all. Levi could verify that by the kiss he received. There was no taste of alcohol on Eren's tongue.

"Missed me?"

"Hell yeah," Eren breathed out. "I hate birthdays."

"Makes me wonder if you want my gift at all," Levi commented.

"Of course I do."

Levi let the evil smirk take over his features. "Are you ready for it?"

"Depends on what you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll _love_ it. I'm sure of it." He pulled the younger man into another kiss. With devious thoughts in mind he lead his unsuspecting boyfriend to his bedroom.

Levi knew he had to lull Eren into thinking everything was going to be just like every other time. He needed the young man naked without a hitch. Thus, he let Eren lead their usual kind of foreplay. Kisses, nips, touches and licks with a few sweet words here and there.

But everything changed when he finally had the young man on his back on the bed, bare as the day he was born. Levi grabbed his ankles and quickly but surely tied them together with a piece of rope he had hidden at the end of the bed.

"Tonight," Levi began."We do things a bit differently."

Eren looked at him and did not protest yet even when he was getting tied up. "You said something about me having to obey you?"

"Precisely." Levi dug out a bag from under the bed that he had also hidden. He took the cock ring that he had gotten from Eren as Christmas present. Eren did not look worried yet as he placed the ring in place. This way he could torture the younger man longer. His goal was to drive this night deep into Eren's mind so that he would never forget it.

"Hands behind your back," he ordered the young man and tied him up good. Levi did not want him to escape in middle of their fun.

As a result, Eren was sitting up on the bed on his knees, hands behind his back. Eren seemed interested in what else Levi had planned for him. His eyes were keen on what Levi was taking out of the bag next. "What the hell is that?"

"This?" Levi waved the black dildo in his hands. "I'm going to use it on you."

"You gotta be kidding me."

They had not used anything else than the cock ring before and Levi had to admit that the dildo was a big one so no wonder Eren sounded worried. "Don't worry, it is not the only thing you are getting tonight."

"What? There is more?!"

"Now be a good boy and do as I say."

"Why do I suddenly fear for my life?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Levi took out a small ball gag. "Open your mouth." He carefully put the gag into Eren's mouth asking if it felt okay. When the young man nodded he said, "Don't get too excited. I don't want you choking on it before we get to the good part." Levi patted his ass, smirking once again evilly.

"See this mirror here," Levi pointed at the mirror doors of his wardrobe. "You are going to see every single thing I do to you. You'll see yourself being fucked by this," he hold the dildo in his hand, his eyes locked on Eren's via the mirror. "And by me."

Eren moaned already after hearing those words. The thing was that they liked to switch who was on top when having sex. Eren was a gentle lover when he topped and Levi wasn't. He took pride in making Eren scream.

Last thing he showed Eren was a small whip with leather straps. Levi watched with fascination as Eren's eyes widened for a few seconds. "Is it going to hurt? Would I hurt you?" Levi wondered out loud as he watched Eren via the mirror. So far Eren was calm. He was waiting, that much Levi knew. If Eren did not want him to do this he would make him stop. Just to be sure he asked him, "Are you ready?"

The affirmative nod he got as an answer made the smirk blast over his face once again. He was already loving this, having Eren at his mercy. He would make Eren hurt but that was not his main goal, not at all. He wanted to reduce the young man into a begging mess.

Levi rose up from the bed and stood between Eren and the mirror. "What I want you to do is spread your legs as far apart as you can." He swung the whip around in his hand and as soon as Eren had done as he asked, he slapped the whip against his skin lightly, testing it out. He didn't want to seriously hurt his boyfriend. He wanted him to feel good about this. Eren did not look fazed at all. He applied more strength into his next hit and that did something. Eren's face showed that it was starting to hurt.

Levi let the whip land on Eren's thigh a bit harder and the man groaned. Good. He did the same to this other thigh, Eren's arms and his chest, careful not to hit his face. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Eren nodded.

"Bend over," Levi commanded and walked around the bed to the other side. "Look into the mirror." He made sure Eren was watching him when he swung the whip down on his ass. That hit hurt, Levi could see it from the way Eren jerked forward slightly.

"Do you know why I am doing this?"

Eren shook his head.

"Because I watched all day how those girls drooled over you," he told him. "I wanted you to know exactly who it is that is allowed to do that."

Eren mumbled something around the gag. Levi climbed on the bed, got behind him and yanked Eren to upward position by his hair.

"There should be nothing to argue about," he hissed into Eren's ear.

He let the whip drop on the side of them. He let go of his hair and ran his hands over Eren's chest. "Where do you want me to start? Should I go down," as he said it his hands traveled to Eren's cock. "Or should I go here instead." His hands move to cup Eren's ass cheeks.

Eren seemed to be fine with which ever choice so Levi made the decision for him. He placed a kiss on Eren's shoulder. Keeping his eyes on Eren's face, his hands reached to his front again. Eren eyes found his. "Look at my hands," Levi whispered to him. He watched carefully at the expression on Eren's face as his hands brought the young man's member into full hardness with slow touches he knew Eren liked.

Levi slipped his hands away just for a moment as he moved to Eren's side. He wanted the young man to see what he was about to do to him. He took a firm hold of the length that was now asking for attention. Levi did not believe in light touches when it came to sucking someone's cock. He dove right in, taking the head inside his mouth and sucked on it. He worked his hand up and down on the hard member and took Eren slowly deeper and deeper. His gag reflex kicked in and that was as far he went.

Pulling back up he licked down the length to Eren's balls. The cock ring looked uncomfortable around the erect member and the balls but he could not have the brat coming too soon. Judging by the moans the young man made against the gag, Eren was getting there.

He massaged his balls gently with one had while the other still worked on his length. Eren looked away from the mirror to his face and cried out as their eyes locked. Levi returned his mouth around Eren's cock. He knew he was driving the young man crazy with taking him in deep, pulling back and repeating this over and over again. Firm suck on the head had Eren tensing up and making a loud noise each time. Eren must have been cursing the ring in his mind. Levi's mouth left the swollen member with a small pop sound.

When his hands stopped touching Eren, the young man looked at him with despair in his eyes. Levi grabbed his chin between his thumb and fore finger. "This is not over yet."

Levi crawled to his nightstand and grabbed the lube he kept there at all times. He moved back to behind Eren, lubing his fingers. He spread Eren's ass cheeks, sticking his fingers against the puckered hole he needed to stretch.

Once again he sought out Eren's gaze in the mirror. Levi knew that if Eren could speak he would be telling him to hurry up. Eren was never one for patience but this time Levi would not give him the pleasure of ending this quickly. So despite Eren's sex hungry eyes, Levi slowly inserted the fingers one by one, making Eren moan and beg for faster pace.

"Lay your head down but keep your eyes on the mirror. I want you to see it all." Levi pressed his other hand on Eren's back guiding him to lean forward. He had better access now that Eren's ass was high up in the air. He took his time moving his fingers inside the young man. Even if he wanted to be rough with him, he did not want to truly hurt him. Not somewhere this sensitive. He deemed his job done well enough and took the dildo in his hand.

He carefully applied lube on the dildo, making sure that Eren watched him. "This will be a bit cold," he warned his boyfriend who seemed not to care as he pushed the tip of the device inside. He used it to stretch Eren completely before he even thought about setting on his intended torture of the night.

What Eren did not seem to have expected was that Levi had bought a vibrator and turned it on must to Eren's horror and pleasure. Making his movements precise and firm, Levi aimed the sex toy to hit Eren's prostate on each push. Not to make it any easier for Eren, he fondled his balls and cock at the same time.

Eren was screaming after a few minutes of this delicious torture. Levi was sure the ball gag would have teeth marks on it if he checked later. Still Eren was denied of the bliss of a release. Levi himself could not take it anymore as he watched Eren's face and heard his cries. He wanted his cock to be the one making the young man cry out like that.

He drew the dildo out and threw it away on the floor. Quickly coating his own cock with lube, he positioned himself ready to push in. He paused. He looked into Eren's eyes and kept his gaze there as he thrust himself into the inviting heat of Eren's.

The young man moaned, pushing back against him. Showing some mercy, Levi reached for the cock ring still attached around Eren's cock and balls. He released the poor guy from under the torturing effect of the ring. Levi heard a appreciative moan coming from Eren's throat. Levi latched his hands on Eren's hips and started up a pace that he knew would drive Eren completely mad.

Levi let his eyes wander on their reflection in the mirror. He was so glad he had bought those glass doors just because of this. He could not wait for the next times that were sure to come and he would be able to see their naked bodies dance on the reflective surface. They looked perfect together. Eren also sounded perfect, his moans were music to Levi's ears.

Levi did not need to touch Eren when after a couple of well aimed hard thrusts the younger man cried out his release. Levi continued to fuck him and feeling his boyfriend shake against him was hot as hell. Levi did not fall far behind in reaching his own completion. Breathing hard, he placed a kiss on one of Eren's still bound arms and quickly undid the gag around Eren's mouth.

The young man spat the ball out, catching his breath.

"If you had told me.." he said breathlessly. "I would have come here straight from work," Eren said after he got his breathing under better control.

Levi undid the ropes around Eren's wrists. "Careful," he said quickly taking hold of Eren's hands to slowly setting them down to his sides, stopping when Eren hissed in pain. His arms had been bound maybe for a minute or two too long. He released his ankles as well. "You have enough energy for a shower?"

Eren hummed. "Give me a minute. I just had the best birthday sex ever so would you let me bask in the glory of it for a while?"

Levi swatted him on the ass. "Happy Birthday, Brat."


End file.
